


Луч света в непроглядном мраке

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Prison, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Его друзьям удалось уйти, а он сам остался в абсолютной темноте.





	Луч света в непроглядном мраке

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят после сцены в Малфой-мэнор из седьмой книги.  
Написано на Фест "В честь Дня Слешера" СФ в 2011 году. Тема: "Слезы — это просто вода".

Гарри находился здесь уже довольно давно, но так и не смог до конца привыкнуть к темноте. Когда он впервые очнулся здесь, то поначалу решил, что ослеп. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что его глаза еще способны видеть. Когда Гарри понял, что в окружающей тьме, даже привыкнув к ней, ничего не разглядеть, он ощупал глаза пальцами, проверяя, есть ли они вообще. Все было в порядке. После этого он закрыл веки и сильно надавил на них. Заплясавшие перед глазами разноцветные круги позволили решить, что со зрением все хорошо. Просто вокруг было настолько темно, что не имело значения, видишь или нет на самом деле.

Он попал сюда прямо из Малфой-мэнор; впрочем, Гарри подозревал, что до сих пор находится в нем — замурован в глубоком подземелье под домом, но у него не было ни единого шанса узнать это наверняка. Он в отчаянии думал, что в этот раз удача отвернулась от него, хотя оказалась благосклонна к его друзьям. Рон и Гермиона успели уйти, но явившийся в поместье Волдеморт не дал Гарри последовать за ними. 

Он помнил, что кричал на убийцу своих родителей, силясь стерпеть разрывающую боль в шраме. Гарри орал про то, что ему все известно, и тот скоро подохнет, но Волдеморт заставил его замолчать невербальным Силенсио. Он посмотрел Гарри в глаза, и боль многократно усилилась, а перед внутренним взором поплыли воспоминания. Волдеморт, казалось, выворачивал все его мысли и чувства наизнанку, словно вскрывал ножом мозг, вытаскивая на поверхность все тайное и сокровенное. Из глаз текли слезы, Гарри пытался кричать от боли, но из горла не доносилось ни звука — он впустую напрягал связки. Не в силах вытерпеть боль и ужас, он просто потерял сознание. Очнулся Гарри уже здесь, в тишине и мраке.

Камера была невелика — пять шагов вдоль, четыре — поперек. Ни дверей, ни окон. Гарри ощупал каждый дюйм стен, куда только мог дотянуться, но натыкался лишь на равнодушный камень. Отхожее место представляло собой простую дырку в полу, которая мгновенно очищалась после справления нужды.

Чуть теплая вода стекала в углу по стене в небольшую чашу и исчезала в узком отверстии, куда с трудом могло пролезть два пальца. В свое время Гарри попробовал заткнуть сток рубашкой в надежде поднять уровень воды. Рассчитывал, что в этом случае появится кто-то из его тюремщиков, и он сможет попытаться сбежать. Но, едва достигнув края чаши, вода перестала течь. Гарри пришлось очистить сток, чтобы вернуть свежую воду. 

Больше в камере не было ничего. Раз в день прямо на полу появлялась еда. Точнее, Гарри думал, что раз в день. И каждый этот раз он отмечал царапиной на стене. Он не мог видеть отметок — только ощущать их кончиками пальцев, а потому не был уверен, что правильно считает. Гарри старался запоминать числа, но, когда один день — зеркальное отражение другого, а сны сплетаются с реальностью в один беспросветный кошмар, даже цифрам нельзя доверять. Каждый раз, приходя в себя после очередного забытья, он подходил к стене и считал заветные отметины. Ему казалось, что каждый раз получается разное количество.

В камере было достаточно сухо и тепло. Лишь иногда Гарри как будто пронизывал ледяной ветер. Но откуда он дует, понять не удавалось. Ему начинало казаться, что холод идет от самих камней. 

Спать приходилось прямо на голом полу. Ни одеяла, ни подушки, ни даже матраса ему не дали. Он подкладывал под голову свернутые штаны и укрывался рубашкой, но после сна каждый раз болела спина. Впрочем, никакой другой альтернативы у него не было. Стараясь устроиться поудобнее, он сворачивался калачиком в углу, клал голову на сложенные ладони и засыпал беспокойным сном, в котором во мраке его преследовали дементоры и какие-то твари с холодными желтыми глазами.

Иногда ему казалось, что он сходит с ума. Перед глазами начинали плыть разноцветные пятна, превращаясь в прекрасные картины, а в шуме воды слышались чудесные песни и разговоры. Но он понимал, что все это лишь галлюцинации. Порой он думал о своих друзьях, надеялся, что они все еще живы и продолжают поиск хоркруксов. Он мечтал, что они придут за ним, но с каждой оставленной на стене отметкой эта надежда таяла, оставляя в душе пустоту и безразличие.

Чтобы хоть как-то наполнить тишину и окончательно не сойти с ума, Гарри пел, танцевал, вспоминал вслух школьную программу, повторял заклинания, пытался колдовать без палочки и сам для себя сочинял сказки. Он перечислял известные ему волшебные существа и растения, вспоминал рецепты зелий и даты из истории магии, считал камни в стенах и полу своей камеры. Стараясь не потерять физическую форму, прыгал, отжимался, но на него очень быстро находила апатия, и он замирал, скорчившись на камнях в полусне-полуяви, не думая ни о чем.

* * *

Это число он запомнил. В день, когда он сделал пятьдесят четвертую отметку, на полу, там, где обычно появлялась еда, оказался человек. Гарри, как обычно, лежал, скорчившись на полу, когда услышал сначала хлопок, а за ним стон. Человеческий стон. Какое-то время Гарри вслушивался. Человек дышал — медленно, хрипло, но, судя по всему, не шевелился. Все еще не двигаясь, Гарри окликнул пришельца, но тот никак не отреагировал. Возможно, был без сознания.

Гарри встал, осторожно приблизился к гостю и поинтересовался:

— Кто вы?

Незнакомец не ответил. Гарри опустился на корточки и пошарил перед собой руками, пытаясь найти его. Он провел ладонью, ощущая влажную ткань и линию позвоночника — человек лежал на животе. Собрав силы, Гарри с трудом перевернул его. Нащупал пульс на шее — сердце билось ровно; провел руками по лицу, груди, животу гостя, надеясь на ощупь определить его состояние. Одежда во многих местах была порвана, пальцы то и дело касались чего-то холодного и липкого. Гарри поднес руку к носу и принюхался. Кровь. 

Гарри нашел в углу свою рубашку и, помогая себе зубами, оторвал сначала один, потом другой рукав. После чего смочил оба куска ткани в воде и вернулся к своему гостю. Гарри не мог оказать ему никакой медицинской помощи, только промыть раны и надеяться, что они не слишком серьезны.

Он протер лицо и шею незнакомца, расстегнул превратившуюся в ошметки рубашку и провел влажной тряпкой по его груди. Гарри скользил пальцами по коже гостя, пытаясь на ощупь найти раны. Их было много, но, насколько Гарри мог судить, они были не очень серьезными. 

— Воды, — прозвучал тихий сломанный голос.

Гарри подумал, что, возможно, незнакомец сорвал связки. Взял второй кусок рубашки, который пока не успел использовать, и приложил к его губам.

— Простите, тут нет никакой посуды. Как вы себя чувствуете? Я могу помочь вам подняться и дойти до воды. Кто вы? Что с вами случилось?

Нет ответа. Незнакомец поднял руку, неуверенным движением взял кусок рубашки, который Гарри держал около его рта, и протер лицо.

— Как вас зовут? — спросил тот.

— Гарри Поттер. А вас?

Молчание. Потом тихий вздох.

— Не помню.

Гарри почувствовал, как внутри все похолодело.

— Вы помните, как оказались здесь? — спросил он.

— Нет, — ответ последовал после недолгого молчания, и тут же в голосе незнакомца появилась паника: — Я ничего не помню. Где я? Я ослеп? — он попытался подняться, но сил ему не хватило. — Боже, как это могло случиться?

— Успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Нет, вы не ослепли, по крайней мере, я так думаю. Здесь просто темно.

— Где здесь? Хотя бы вам это известно? — теперь в голосе незнакомца прорезался сарказм.

— Я точно не знаю. Но могу сказать одно — мы в плену у Волдеморта.

— Это имя внушает ужас...

— Да уж, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Жаль, что здесь так темно. Возможно, мы были знакомы, и вы могли бы опознать меня. Имя «Гарри Поттер» определенно что-то для меня значит...

— По голосу я вас узнать не могу, но, похоже, вы его сорвали. Если позволите, я попробую на ощупь.

— Попробуйте, — хмыкнул незнакомец.

Гарри коснулся пальцами его лица. Он ощупал длинный прямой нос, четкие надбровные дуги, высокие скулы, тонкие губы, острый подбородок. Провел ладонью по волосам — они были слипшимися от крови и неровно обрезанными. Человек был худ и, похоже, намного старше Гарри. Но все эти кусочки никак не хотели складываться в общую картину.

— Простите, но я не знаю, кто вы, — наконец признался Поттер.

— Жаль, — вздохнул незнакомец.

— Можно, я буду звать вас Джеком?

— Да зовите как хотите... — гость явно расстроился, что Гарри не удалось выяснить его личность.

— Что у вас болит?

— Ответ «все» принимается? Ощущение, словно сломаны все кости.

— Скорее всего, к вам применяли Круциатус. Боль со временем пройдет. Но надо понять, не сломано ли у вас что-нибудь. Пошевелите руками.

Раздался шорох.

— Руки в порядке. Ноги тоже, — незнакомец снова попытался сесть.— Помогите же! 

Гарри чуть обнял его, удерживая верхнюю часть туловища в вертикальном положении. Джек с трудом согнул ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Вы что-нибудь помните? — спросил Гарри.

— Что-нибудь... Последнее, что осталось в памяти — боль и ужас, — Джек схватил его за руку и до боли сжал ее. — И чей-то безумный хохот, — Джек мотнул головой, чуть не врезав Гарри по носу. — Совершенно безумный.

— А что было до этого?

— Не помню. Пустота. Словно раньше и не было ничего. Только какие-то тени воспоминаний, но на них невозможно сосредоточиться.

— Вас пытали... Наверное, от боли часть сознания оказалась заблокирована. Думаю, со временем вы все вспомните, — попытался подбодрить его Гарри.

— Надеюсь. А вы? Как вы здесь оказались?

— Я враг Волдеморта. Он почему-то решил меня не убивать, а замуровать в полной темноте. Может, рассчитывал, что я сойду с ума.

— Давно вы здесь?

— Если я считаю правильно, то почти два месяца.

— И как? Сошли с ума? — в голосе Джека послышалась усмешка.

— Не знаю... Если вы моя галлюцинация, то — да.

Незнакомец хмыкнул.

— Помогите мне встать, — попросил он.

— Пока рано, вам надо прийти в себя. Вы весь в крови. Позвольте, я промою ваши раны. Тут есть чистая вода.

Джек помолчал, потом вздохнул и попросил:

— Помогите мне снять рубашку. По ощущениям, от нее уже мало что осталось, ее можно использовать для перевязки.

Гарри помог ему раздеться, смочил тряпку чистой водой и занялся спиной и руками сокамерника. Он медленно водил рукой по коже в поисках ран. Джек периодически шипел от боли и подсказывал, где боль сильнее всего. Помимо свежих повреждений пальцы Гарри то и дело находили застарелые рубцы. Похоже, жизнь у его нового знакомого была довольно насыщенной.

Некоторые раны все еще кровоточили, и Поттер постарался их перевязать обрывками рубашки Джека. На ощупь это было сложно сделать качественно, но он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно для того, чтобы остановить кровь. 

После перевязки Джек предпринял попытку подняться. Гарри не отличался физической силой, да и заточение не пошло ему на пользу, так что он мало чем мог помочь своему новому знакомому. Тем не менее Джек, используя в качестве поддержки спину и плечи Гарри, смог подняться на ноги. Гарри едва не падал под тяжестью повисшего на нем тела. Они постояли так немного, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ну как? — спросил Гарри.

— Не знаю, — все еще задыхаясь, ответил Джек. — Голова кружится, но можно попробовать пройтись.

— Хорошо, будем надеяться, что хуже вам не станет.

Гарри повел его к воде. Первый шаг дался Джеку с трудом, второй — уже легче. Он начал приходить в себя. Они дошли вместе до воды, и Джек напился, после чего Гарри помог ему вымыться. 

Наверное, это было эгоистично, но Гарри очень радовало, что теперь он не один. Хотя детство в каморке под лестницей приучило его к одиночеству, он всегда любил компанию, и ему остро не хватало человеческого общения. 

* * *

Джек ничего о себе не помнил. Гарри всеми силами пытался ему помочь, задавая наводящие вопросы. Называл имена, события, места. Судя по всему, Джек был магом — он помнил некоторые заклинания и хорошо знал, что такое волшебная палочка. Но на чьей стороне он был в войне с Волдемортом, вспомнить не мог. Имена, как Пожирателей Смерти, так и членов Ордена Феникса, были ему смутно знакомы, но не более того. От попыток вспомнить у него очень быстро начинала болеть голова, поэтому Гарри старался не давить. Он действовал исподволь, стараясь своими рассказами вернуть новому знакомому воспоминания и самого себя.

Джек очень быстро стал звать Гарри по имени. Через пару дней соскучившийся по человеческому теплу Гарри решился его обнять. Джек не отстранился — наоборот, обнял в ответ. Борясь с кошмарами, они тянулись друг к другу и в какой-то момент стали спать рядом, почти в обнимку. Через пару дней после этого Гарри проснулся с эрегированным членом. Он надеялся, что Джек этого не заметил. Еще через два дня он узнал настоящее имя своего сокамерника.

Так как Джек мало что мог поведать, в основном говорил Гарри. Он рассказывал забавные и не очень истории о своей жизни и приключениях, которые происходили с ним и его друзьями. Он как раз вещал про то, как хитростью освободил домового эльфа Добби, когда Джек вдруг застонал, отодвинулся и ударил затылком о стену.

— Что такое? — спросил Гарри, ощущая пробежавшие по спине мурашки.

— Я вспомнил, — глухо ответил Джек.

— Что вспомнил? — голос едва не сорвался.

— Свое имя.

— И? — не дождался продолжения Гарри.

— Люциус... Люциус Малфой, — совсем тихо ответил тот.

Повисла тишина. Гарри не знал, что ему теперь говорить или делать. Малфой, похоже, тоже. За эти несколько дней они успели стать почти друзьями. И теперь Гарри был в отчаянии. Ему хотелось бы сказать: «Ты врешь!» — или: «Этого не может быть!»— но он вдруг подумал: «Да какая, к черту, разница». И именно это и произнес вслух.

Послышался смешок:

— Действительно. Теперь никакой.

Малфой опять замолчал.

— Ты вспомнил, что с тобой произошло? — нарушил тишину Гарри.

Тот ответил не сразу:

— Темный лорд. Я думал, что после того, как он поймал тебя в моем доме, он вновь будет благоволить мне. Но нет. Все стало только хуже. А после того, как твои друзья ограбили сейф Беллатрикс, — сердце Гарри радостно встрепенулось, — совсем сошел с ума. Он пытал Круцио Беллу, а она хохотала... хохотала и хохотала.

Малфой снова замолчал.

— Почему ты здесь?

— Не знаю, — и добавил с раздражением: — Откуда мне знать, что творится в голове безумца? Может, это его извращенное чувство юмора — надеялся, что мы перегрызем друг другу глотки. 

— И теперь, когда ты осознал себя, не собираешься попытаться... меня убить? — спокойно спросил Гарри.

— Могу задать тебе встречный вопрос, — в голосе Малфоя была насмешка.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Сходить с ума вдвоем веселее, чем поодиночке.

— Я тоже так думаю. Может, заключим перемирие и пожмем друг другу руки?

— Почему нет? — согласился Гарри.

Он почувствовал, как Малфой снова придвинулся к нему и на ощупь нашел его ладонь.

— Значит, мир, Поттер?

— Мир. И зови меня Гарри.

Было очень странно держать за руку Люциуса Малфоя. 

— Ты все вспомнил? — поинтересовался Гарри, когда они расцепили руки.

— Нет... очень многое по-прежнему как в тумане, как будто случилось... — Малфой вдруг резко замолчал.

— Что случилось? 

— Нарцисса. Ее больше нет…

В его голосе было столько боли, что Гарри не выдержал и обнял своего бывшего врага, стремясь поддержать его.

— Я сожалею, — сказал он.

— Ты ее не знал.

— Все же поверь, сожалею.

Опять повисло молчание.

— Она была ангелом.

Гарри помнил красивую высокомерную даму, и она никак не ассоциировалась у него с ангелом, но он мог поверить, что Люциус Малфой любил свою жену и что для него она была самой прекрасной женщиной на свете.

— А что с Драко? — рискнул поинтересоваться Гарри.

— Он был в школе, — тихо сказал Малфой. — Надеюсь, Северус присмотрит за ним и защитит в случае опасности.

— Люциус, неужели верность Волдеморту стоила всего этого? Как? Ты же неглупый человек — как? Как ты мог не понимать, что, служа ему, подвергаешь опасности свою семью?

— Думаешь, противостоять ему безопаснее?! — воскликнул Малфой. — Тебе ли говорить об этом!

— По крайней мере, я пытался что-то сделать!

— Ты — гриффиндорец. Герой. Я же просто пытался выжить. Хотя нет, когда-то я мечтал о власти... — он вздохнул. — Какая теперь разница? Все одно — либо я сдохну здесь, либо твои друзья победят и отправят меня в Азкабан. Уже и не знаю, что лучше. Здесь хоть поговорить есть с кем. — Малфой засмеялся.

— А темнота?

— К темноте можно привыкнуть, а вот одиночество сводит с ума.

* * *

Обниматься с Люциусом Малфоем было странно, но как-то правильно, естественно. Казавшийся холодным и жестоким аристократ на деле был полон тепла и участия. Гарри старался не думать, что обнимает Пожирателя Смерти, едва не убившего его друзей. Он обнимал просто несчастного одинокого человека, который совсем недавно потерял жену, а теперь беспокоится о единственном сыне. Он прижимался к своему сокамернику и сейчас самому близкому для него человеку. Этого было достаточно, чтобы не переживать по поводу прошлых разногласий.

— Ты знал моих родителей? — как-то спросил Гарри.

— Не очень. Все же у нас была достаточно большая разница в возрасте. Но о твоей матери мне в свое время рассказывал Северус.

— Профессор Снейп?

— Да. Насколько я знаю, они дружили еще до школы. Кажется, он ее любил, но, став старше, они рассорились. Он очень переживал и во всем винил твоего отца и его дружков. Вот уж кого он ненавидел.

Гарри совершенно не хотел слушать про убийцу Дамблдора. Кроме того, получалось, что тот дружил с его мамой, а потом предал ее, став Пожирателем Смерти.

— Подозреваю, он до сих пор ее любит. Так и не женился, — задумчиво добавил Малфой. 

— Меня не интересует Снейп. Я хотел узнать о родителях.

— Тогда ты не к тому обратился.

— Все же не понимаю, за что Волдеморт так с тобой обошелся, — сменил тему Гарри.

— У него были сотни причин. Он отобрал у меня палочку, и я стал совершенно бесполезен. Он знал, что мне не нравятся ни его цели, ни его методы. Заподозрил в предательстве, когда узнал, что Нарцисса пыталась связаться с Андромедой. Он обзывал меня никчемным, позором волшебного рода, недостойным считаться чистокровным магом, — он хмыкнул. — А ведь все дело в том, что он всего лишь нищий, уродливый полукровка. В то время как я всю жизнь был богатым, обласканным судьбой чистокровным волшебником. Вот этого он простить мне никогда не мог. И отомстил.

* * *

Целовать Люциуса Малфоя было еще страннее, чем обнимать. Гарри не понимал, как так вышло, и кто был инициатором. Наверное, он сам случайно коснулся его губ своими, а тот внезапно ответил ему. Ощущения были странные, ни на что не похожие. Чужой язык беззастенчиво хозяйничал у него во рту, руки успокаивающе скользили по спине, Гарри обнимал Люциуса за талию и понимал, что сходит с ума. Просто сходит с ума, потому что не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. 

Но Малфой остановился.

— Ты гей? — спросил он Гарри.

— Нет... не знаю. Просто...

— Юношеские гормоны? Жажда тепла? Желание почувствовать себя любимым?

— Да. Нет, — Поттер не знал, что ответить, и ринулся в нападение: — А сам?

— Со мной всякое бывало. Я не считаю отношения со своим полом чем-то неприемлемым; кроме того, выбор у нас с тобой невелик. Впрочем, не беспокойся, я не собираюсь тебя принуждать. Я кто угодно, но не насильник.

— Я не знаю...

Люциус продолжал его обнимать, и Гарри опустил голову ему на плечо. Он чувствовал возбуждение, но не был уверен, что готов продолжить. В тот раз все действительно закончилось ничем, они просто разорвали объятия. Но Поттер уже не мог забыть о том, что, если захочет, их отношения станут более близкими.

* * *

Чувствовать ладонь Люциуса Малфоя на своем члене, сжимая его член в своей руке, было чем-то за гранью добра и зла. В какой-то момент привычные объятия сменились поцелуями, возникло возбуждение, и Гарри неожиданно для себя прошептал: «Пожалуйста». Люциус не задал ни единого вопроса, скользнул рукой вниз и расстегнул его ширинку. Влажная ладонь заскользила вверх и вниз, и Гарри застонал от переполнивших его ощущений. Малфой продолжал неистово целовать его, заставляя забыть о том, где и с кем он находится. Осмелев, он одной рукой расстегнул на Люциусе брюки и обхватил его твердый член. 

После первого оргазма Гарри валялся на полу в объятиях Люциуса и тихо плакал. Его совершенно отвратительно развезло из-за того, что первый секс у него состоялся не с девушкой, а с сорокалетним вдовцом на каменном полу. А Люциус сцеловывал слезы с его лица, ласково гладил по спине и утешал, что все еще у Гарри будет, а то, что происходит здесь, забудется как страшный сон. Но он совершенно не хотел забывать.

* * *

В день, когда Гарри оставил на стене сто тридцать седьмую отметку, он неожиданно для себя понял, что влюбился. Ему и в голову не пришло сообщить о своих чувствах. Он совершенно не жаждал нарушить хрупкую гармонию их с Малфоем странных взаимоотношений, но уже не представлял свою жизнь без этих ласковых рук, жестких губ, гибкого тощего тела и сломанного голоса. Ему было все равно, как они с Малфоем выглядят — наверняка, как ожившие мертвецы: худые, грязные, обросшие. Но Гарри все еще помнил высокого, красивого аристократа и, целуя упрямые горячие губы, представлял Люциуса именно таким. 

Они много разговаривали. Их жизнь была слишком разной, и они открывали друг для друга совершенно новые миры. Гарри рассказывал о магглах, о том, как узнал, что он волшебник, о друзьях и Хогвартсе. Люциус знакомил его с миром чистокровной аристократии, вещал о традициях магического мира, о Малфой-мэноре, балах и приемах. После этого Гарри предложил потанцевать, и они, хохоча, вальсировали по камере, воображая, что дело происходит на министерском балу.

Люциус рассказывал о зельях и заклинаниях, о которых Гарри никогда не слышал, родовой и кровной защите, а также о слабых сторонах всех главных сторонников Волдеморта.

— Если мы когда-нибудь отсюда выйдем, я не позволю отправить тебя в Азкабан, — шептал Гарри, прижимаясь к Люциусу.

— Глупый мальчишка, — отвечал тот, целуя его в макушку.

Люциус был для него всем — наставником, другом, любовником. Но главное, своими объятиями, нежностью и поддержкой, он возвращал Гарри жажду жизни и веру в себя. Он стал тем лучиком света, который осветил его жизнь во мраке заточения.

На двести первый день в камере появился третий. Показавшийся ярким свет ослепил, а через мгновение они были обездвижены.

* * *

Даже полумрак казался слишком ярким для привыкших к полной темноте глаз. Гарри все время зажмуривался и привычно на ощупь принимал душ, намыливаясь пахнущим клубникой мылом. Быстро взглянув из-под ресниц, он нашарил рукой махровое полотенце и начал вытираться. Он заново учился видеть, хотя не очень понимал зачем. 

— Одевайся, — услышал он грубый окрик и вышел из ванной.

Гарри нашел на стуле мантию и набросил ее на влажное тело. 

— Это — тоже.

В руку впихнули очки с затемненными стеклами. Конечно, круглые. 

Гарри вели по темным коридорам, но для него они были полны света. Ему все время приходилось смотреть в пол — редкие факелы просто ослепляли. Одни двери сменялись другими. Его преследовали шепот и хихиканье за спиной, но он не обращал на это никакого внимания. Сейчас Гарри волновал один-единственный вопрос: «Что с Люциусом?»

Ответ пришел сам, когда Поттер замер рядом с коленопреклоненной фигурой. Он уставился на тощую спину и длинные рассыпавшиеся по плечам светлые волосы и сразу узнал своего сокамерника. Появление Волдеморта Гарри ощутил заранее — начал нестерпимо болеть шрам.

— Гарри Поттер, — высокий свистящий голос заставил оторваться от созерцания спины Люциуса Малфоя и посмотреть на убийцу родителей, — вижу, что полгода без света все же не сломили тебя… Конечно, с таким-то замечательным сокамерником.

Гарри молчал. Ему было совершенно неважно, какую еще пытку приготовил для него Волдеморт.

— Твои друзья, — Гарри вздрогнул, — совершили глупость, уничтожив некоторые принадлежащие мне предметы. А это значит, что твоя жизнь не имеет для них никакого значения. Оказывается, ты никому не нужен, Гарри.

Поттер продолжал молчать и смотреть на поникшие плечи Люциуса.

— Или ты думаешь, что стал интересен Люциусу? — в голосе Волдеморта послышалась насмешка.

Гарри промолчал.

— Люциус, ты же выполнил мой приказ?

Поттер сжал зубы. Люциус по-прежнему молчал.

— Ответь мне, Люциус! — продолжал Волдеморт. — Мой верный, хитрый и… — в голосе проскользнула насмешка, — красивый друг. Тебе же удалось привязать к себе мальчишку? Заставить поверить, что он тебе дорог, а ты дорог ему?

Люциус молчал. Темный Лорд подошел к нему и осторожным, почти ласковым движением приподнял его подбородок. Гарри не мог думать, не мог поверить; не хотел верить. Он чувствовал, как разбивается его сердце. Это была почти физическая боль. Он зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул.

— Ты же не догадался, Гарри? — засмеялся Волдеморт. — Неужели ты поверил, что Люциус Малфой проникся к тебе… любовью? Самому-то не смешно?

Гарри в отчаянии смотрел на спину Люциуса в надежде, что тот начнет отрицать. Но тот не говорил ни слова.

— Что же ты молчишь, Люциус? — вновь обратился к своему слуге Волдеморт.

— Скажи же хоть что-нибудь, — нарушил молчание Гарри. Голос слушался плохо.

Но Люциус так ничего и не сказал. Волдеморту очень быстро надоело ждать.

— Что ж, как бы там ни было, но ты мне больше не нужен, — усмехнулся он и поднял палочку.

Решение пришло к Гарри мгновенно.

— Авада Кедавра! — крикнул Волдеморт, но Гарри успел встать на пути зеленой вспышки и упал у ног Люциуса. 

* * *

Люциус не заметил, что Темного Лорда отшвырнуло отдачей заклинания к стене. Он не обратил внимания на Пожирателей смерти, ринувшихся на помощь своему повелителю. Люциус несколько долгих секунд смотрел на лицо Поттера, ощущая, как пустота в его душе наполняется горечью. Он не понимал, зачем Гарри решил пожертвовать своей жизнью ради него. Это было так глупо, так по-гриффиндорски… так по-поттеровски. После всех слов, сказанных Темным Лордом, у Малфоя не укладывалось в голове, как так можно — взять и защитить ценой собственной жизни обманщика и предателя. 

Люциус провел кончиками пальцев по изможденному лицу Гарри. Такому живому… Он почувствовал ускользающее тепло его тела. Малфой наклонился, чуть приподнял голову Поттера и медленно поцеловал безвольные губы — нежно, ласково, словно надеясь вдохнуть в него жизнь. Как будто веря в невозможную сказку, в то, что поцелуй способен пробудить от вечного сна. 

— Меня зовут обратно, — тихо сказал Гарри, прерывая очередное объяснение Дамблдора.

Они стояли на туманном вокзале Кингс-Кросс, где-то на полпути между жизнью и смертью, и бывший директор долго просил у него прощения и рассказывал, рассказывал, рассказывал. А Гарри не знал, что ему выбрать — отправиться дальше в неизвестное, или вернуться назад, туда, где его никто не ждет. Но сейчас он все сильнее чувствовал, что кому-то там очень нужен. И Гарри захотел вернуться. 

Вдох. И он уже лежит ничком в знакомых объятиях, и чьи-то губы сладко целуют его. Невозможно не ответить.

— Ты жив? — в вопросе было столько отчаянной радости, что Гарри тихо засмеялся.

— Кажется…

Люциус помог ему подняться и прижал к себе. Волдеморт тоже уже очнулся и встал на ноги.

— Ты опять выжил, Гарри Поттер! Как?! — закричал он, вновь поднимая палочку.

Гарри шагнул вперед. Сейчас он, почти слепой и безоружный, чувствовал себя сильным, как никогда раньше, ведь Люциус Малфой сейчас на его стороне.

— Мне жаль тебя, Том, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри. — Ты считаешь себя великим волшебником, но твоя душа почти мертва. Ты еще можешь спасти ее… наверное. Но, увы, ты так и не понял, что такое любовь и что сильнее любви на этом свете нет ничего.

— Авада Кедавра! — прорычал Волдеморт.

Гарри готов был принять проклятие, но его планы нарушил Люциус Малфой, грубо оттолкнув его с дороги.

— Зачем? — прошептал Поттер, ловя безвольное тело и ощущая, как слезы наполняют глаза. — Почему? — спрашивал он, но замершие навсегда губы уже не могли дать ответ.

Гарри уже не видел, что Снейп выхватил из-под мантии меч Гриффиндора и отрубил голову Нагини. И даже не пошевелился, когда Волдеморт снова поднял палочку и крикнул: «Авада Кедавра». Он так и не заметил, что зеленый луч проклятия, как когда-то семнадцать лет назад, отразился от него и, оставив очередной зигзагообразный шрам, уничтожил Волдеморта. Ему было наплевать на поднявшуюся суматоху, прибытие авроров и членов Ордена Феникса — он прижимал к себе тело Люциуса Малфоя и рыдал.

* * *

Волдеморт был уничтожен. Волшебный мир праздновал победу. Последняя битва ознаменовалась всего одной жертвой. Жертвой, которой не должно было быть.

— Получается, я любил его недостаточно сильно. Иначе бы он был жив! Я же пытался защитить его ценой своей жизни. Авада должна была отразиться от него так же, как от меня! — кричал он.

— Возможно, все дело в том, — холодно объяснил Снейп, — что вы все же не погибли, и поэтому защита не сработала. Думаю, если бы вы решили умереть, он бы остался жив, а Волдеморт погиб, пытаясь убить его во второй раз.

Понимание того, что Люциус умер только потому, что он сам опять выжил, надолго вогнало Гарри в депрессию. Но время смогло вылечить душевную рану. В память о Люциусе Поттер пытался помириться с Драко. Он добился того, что тот не был ни арестован, ни осужден, но Драко так и не простил гибели отца. Как и профессор Снейп. Гарри не знал, что связывало мрачного профессора и аристократа, но даже спустя долгие годы встречал того на могиле Люциуса. 

Постепенно жизнь завертелась. Гарри узнал, что Рон, Гермиона, Невилл и Луна нашли и уничтожили все хоркруксы Волдеморта и что профессор Снейп очень помог им в этих поисках. Поттер стал аврором, женился на Джинни, но так и не смог забыть Люциуса. Часто, лежа с открытыми глазами в темноте, он вспоминал горячие объятия того, кто отдал за него свою жизнь. А еще Люциус иногда ему снился. Молодой, красивый, с солнцем в длинных светлых волосах, шаловливой улыбкой на тонких губах и с чертиками в прекрасных серых глазах. Гарри гулял с ним по бесконечным чудесным садам и рассказывал обо всем на свете. И прежде чем проснуться, всякий раз целовал его и клялся, что обязательно вернется. А Люциус неизменно отвечал: «Не торопись».

Через два года после свадьбы Джинни родила первенца. Сына. Гарри назвал его Люциусом. Думая о втором имени, он понял, что это не может быть ни имя его отца, ни имя крестного, поэтому выбрал имя того, кто уничтожил последний хоркрукс Волдеморта.

Драко, как оказалось, тоже назвал своего сына в честь отца. Когда Гарри во сне рассказал об этом Люциусу, тот долго смеялся и говорил, что теперь уже совсем не жалеет, что пожертвовал своей жизнью. Он говорил, что был бы счастлив увидеть лицо Снейпа, принимающего в школу в один год сразу двух Люциусов Северусов — Малфоя и Поттера.

Потом у Гарри были еще дети. И даже Драко, вопреки традициям семьи, обзавелся еще и дочкой. Поттер прожил долгую и достаточно счастливую жизнь, и до последних дней во сне к нему приходил Люциус, с которым он делился всеми новостями, проблемами и радостями. И когда пришел его последний час, Люциус протянул ему руку, обнял, поцеловал и прошептал: 

— А вот теперь ты уже никогда и никуда от меня не денешься, Гарри.

— А ты от меня, — ответил он, ощущая сладость губ и тепло объятий любимого.


End file.
